


It was the Night Before Christmas (a KamiHaji Christmas Poem)

by Angelhart



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clement Clark Moore, One Shot, Other, it was the night before christmas, kamihaji, kamisama hajimemashita - Freeform, kamisama kiss - Freeform, kamisamahajimemashita, kamisamakiss, 神様はじめました
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: A kamihaji Christmas poem inspired by the famous poem by Clement Clark Moore





	It was the Night Before Christmas (a KamiHaji Christmas Poem)

__

_It was the night before Christmas in a shrine in Japan;_  
_All were asleep, kitsune, snake, god, spirits and human;_  
_The peaceful environment made such a beautiful scene;_  
_The place like a fairytale, or one you would see in a dream;_  
  
_All inhabitants were soundly asleep;_  
_Unaware of the person who on the rooftop did creep;_  
_Then the kitsune awoke at the sound of loud clatter;_  
_His ears pointing forward; what was the matter?_  
  
_Away was the vision of the lovely girl in his head;_  
_He woke up alone in his single sized bed;_  
_Annoyed by the loss of the dream of fair maid;_  
_He woke up most irritated…_

 

  


(……Ahum………)  
  


_He encountered the shinshi who stood in the hall;_  
_In excitement Mizuku shouted: ‘It’s Santa y’all!’_

 _The kitsune was already annoyed as it is;_  
_The last thing he needed was the other familiar disturbing his slumbering bliss;_  
_‘Of course it’s not Santa, you idiot snake’_  
_‘You’re a complete moron and you should have drowned in that lake’_

 _The god awoke at the scuff on the roof above his head;_  
_In an instant, he had jumped out of bed;_  
_Only to notice the quarrel in the hall;_  
_Snake and fox were in the middle of a brawl;_  
_With a loud voice he shouted ‘Stop it, this is enough!’_  
_And just in time, for things were about to get rough;_  
  
_‘What’s going on?’ a female voice spoke, disturbed in her sleep;_  
_It was Nanami who stood emerged from her bedroom in a pajama with sheep;_  
  
_‘It is Santa with presents for all’, Mizuki told her with a smile on his face;_  
_‘Isn’t it amazing that he even visits this place?’_

 _‘Don’t listen to this serpent, for he’s a liar’_  
_‘I don’t know who’s on that roof, but I will set his ass on fire’_  
_The kitsune said as he opened his hand;_  
_And with a smirk on his face he added:_  
_‘I will give our visitor a nice fox fire brand’_

 _‘Now wait a minute,’ the god spoke, ‘we don’t know who’s there,’_  
_‘Perhaps someone with good intentions who you’re about to scare’_  
_‘Relax, Tomoe, don’t be so rash’_  
_But it was already too late, for the kitsune was gone in a flash;_

 _On the rooftop Tomoe encountered a man;_  
_Someone rather familiar, for it was Kurama from the tengu clan;_  
  
_‘What the hell are you doing in the middle of the night?’_  
_‘You’re giving everyone here quite the fright’_

 _Kurama spoke and said: ‘I know you all to be a shabby lot’_  
_‘And right after my concert I came up with an ingenious plot’_  
_‘To bring you all gifts for Christmas Eve’_

_Well,’ Tomoe said, ‘with you sneaking up on us, we thought you were a thief’_

_The tengu apologized for such an early rise;_  
_and clarified that it was all meant to be a surprise;_  
_‘I wanted to slide the presents down the chimney with some grace’_  
_‘But I guess I made a mistake, because it seems there is no fire place’_

 _‘Are you drunk?’ Tomoe asked, ‘You reek of wine’_  
_‘Of course there’s no chimney, this place is a shrine’_

 _The tengu explained: ‘that’s not the matter’_  
_‘I got startled by something and dropped this and the bottle did shatter’_

 _On the roof top were broken pieces of glass;_  
_The expensive liquid had indeed not survived the crash;_  
  
_The kitsune sighed, since there was nothing amiss;_  
_Just an idiot tengu with a soft spot for Christmas;_  
_‘You better come inside, for everyone is in wait’_  
_‘And if you want to do something like this again, don’t do so this late’_

 _Everyone was relieved to see a friendly face and no enemy;_  
_And with their presents in hand they sat around the Christmas tree;_

 _Mizuki pointed out to Tomoe that he had been right;_  
_For it had been a secret Santa who had come to visit them in the middle of the night;_

 _But the kitsune was not amused by the comment being said;_  
_And as he stared at the snake he secretly wished Mizuki was dead;_  
  
_They sat down for hours, talked and laughed and had fun;_  
_Not even noticing the rising of the sun;_  
_Then suddenly the god took a stand and looked upon the crowd;_  
_‘Merry Christmas everyone!’ he then said aloud._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KamiHaji prompt 'KH Winter Weekend 2016'. 
> 
> http://kamisamahajimemashita.tumblr.com/


End file.
